


Hate Is Just Another 4 Letter Word

by byulsk



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulsk/pseuds/byulsk
Summary: Yongsun is sure she hates her new tutor.. or not?





	Hate Is Just Another 4 Letter Word

“I hate her.” Are the first words Yongsun grumbles as she sits down in her usual seat at the University’s cafe.

“I would say same, but I dunno who you’re talking about unnie.” Hyejin replies, before proceeding to stuff her mouth full of chips. Her eyes scan the room, finding nobody that appeared to having an annoying aura about them.

To this, the elder girl only sighs. She runs a hand through her hair and clenches her fist before glancing over her shoulder and vaguely gesturing. “Her.” 

Hyejin winces as she swallows, before clearing her throat. “There’s a lot of people over there Yongsun-ah. Try being a little more specific.” She smirks in amusement, and reaches back into the open chip bag, repeating her earlier actions.

She points over to where a girl is standing, taking an order in line. Deliberately avoiding looking in her direction.

“This stupid little hamster Moon Byulyi. She’s been tutoring me for math and I swear to god she’s unbearable.” She throws her head back and groans, emphasizing her previous point. 

The black haired girl blinks. “Why’s that? Wheein’s friends with her and from the amount we’ve interacted, she seems pretty chill.”.

“Well you haven’t met really her. She’s such a know-it-all.” Yongsun squints, aiming her death glare at the bag of potato chips.

Hyejin only laughed at this. She knew how much her unnie struggled at math and how frustrated she would get. These past few months recently, eventually leading to getting her a tutor. She definitely was being a little overdramatic. Although, coming from the younger girl it would be hypocritical.

Lazily, she reached into her bag. She pulled out her phone, unlocking it and mindlessly scrolling through whatever apps she opened. 

“Hey! I’m talking here! You can’t just ignore me!” Yongsun all but yelped. It seems she wasn’t done with her rant.

Sighing, Hyejin put down her phone. She looked up at the blonde. “Yes I can. You always get like this around anyone who’s an IQ point above you. By next week you’ll be two peas in a pod.”

“That is not what this is about. Byulyi is actually so infuriating. I hate her stupid smile when I get a question right, and her stupid laugh, her stupid hair and her stupid clothes. I hate how shy she gets when I move closer to her, and how flustered and when I say something not even slightly romantic-“

“Hmmmmm... sounds like you like her to me unnie.” Hyejin cuts her off and lightly chuckles, reaching back for her phone.

Yongsun glares at her, cheeks growing a bit red. “Shut up, you’re one to talk. You literally ran away from Hyukwoo every single time he tried to talk to you at first. Besides, it’s not like that. She really is the worst.”

“Yeah, but Hyukwoo is literally a buff athlete. He’s kinda too hot to handle sometimes even if he is a sweetheart. His nickname is Loco for god’s sake. Meanwhile that girl is short, skinny, and the most submissive looking thing in the world. I doubt she could top a fucking ant, even if she tries to act like she can.” She doesn’t even bother looking at Yongsun, and scrolls through her social media again nonchalantly. Hyejin still is able to feel her glare though, knowing she has the girl annoyed.

Before Yongsun can get a word out however, someone interrupts her. 

“Uhm, Yongsun unnie? Professor Park told me to give this to you, it’s your most recent test.” It’s none other than Moon fucking Byulyi, smiling nervously at her.

“Oh, really? Thanks.” The corner of her lips turning up in a smile. 

Byulyi puts down her order of coffee and hands the packet to the girl. Yongsun opens up the manila folder and takes the paper out. She gasps.

“A 91? Oh my god, Byulyi I got an A!” The blonde yells, loud enough for the rest of the cafe to hear her probably. 

“You did. I’m proud of you unnie, but this also means I don’t think you need my help anymore, doesn’t it?” Byulyi says, looking a bit disappointed. 

Yongsun looks at her, and back at the packet. “Uh, you know what, I’m still confused on a few things. I could use your help.”

Byulyi grins, making her heart swell in an odd way. “Oh. You mean it? Uhm,-“

“Totally, I mean it. Text me later and we can talk about it.” She winks, making the younger girl even more flustered. She takes her cup and starts to leave, looking back at Yongsun and waving before she disappears from the cafe through the doors.

Yongsun looks back down at her test, only looking up when Hyejin laughs.

“So, you hate her? Yeah, come back to me in a few months when you’re dating.” Is all she says, before getting up, leaving the half empty bag of chips for the girl to eat. “I’ll be right back.”

“Alright.” Is all Yongsun mutters, reaching in the bag for a few chips. She chews on them, enjoying the crunch and taste. She thought about what she had said in the past few minutes. One thing, however, was starkly apparent. Yongsun didn’t know how much longer she could pretend to hate Byulyi for. Although, she was still half convinced she did hate her.


End file.
